Fictional Reality: Lost Cause
by House Sparrow
Summary: When Piper decides to redeem herself by saving a fan favorite (and thousands of non-Chitauri lives in the process) she messes it all up. Seriously. That plot was too complicated to play with. (Disregard all but The Start of Forever, they are now AU)
1. Chapter 1

I materialize over Loki in a powerful vampiric form, hands up to prevent the Hulk's fist from pummeling him further into the crater of Tony Stark's floor. My bones protest at the force of the impact; I grit my teeth and channel suppressing power through the green fist and into the beast. He stumbles back as he shrinks, Dr. Banner collapsing on the floor nearby.

I quickly scan the room before my eyes fall upon the object of my search. Banner is too dazed to protest as I reach for the shining shaft. The air hums between myself and the symbol of so much destruction. The scepter seems to sense my intentions, or perhaps its master knows that he is about to lose. There is a flash of two opposing magical forces colliding as I wrap my fingers around the cool metal. A battle of the eternities is fought in under a second, the wavering Dimensional Balance stabilizes in the blink of an eye. Good again conquers evil, but not without difficulty. Like the death throes of a dying beast, the last of the opposing power is packed into one jolt that throws me against the wall, leaving a crater much like the one Loki still lays in. However, I had won; Loki's scepter lay split in two across the room, reduced to nothing more than a relic. The psychic link controlling him is broken.

I make my way toward Loki, kneading my shoulder. My muscles ache and my bones feel like jelly; it had been a long day and my struggle with the scepter had not been kind to my body. I fall to my knees next to the Asgardian. Closing my eyes, I place my left hand on his temple and my right over his heart. The sudden removal of the Other's influence had jolted his spirit out of his body. I need to find him and reunite him with his physical anchor; this involves projecting my spirit, being in the same state as him.

I fly hurriedly around Stark Tower until I spot a soft glow at its base. Loki, his silhouette filled with the swirling colors of his aura, is looking confusedly at the battle being waged in the streets, everyone unaware of our presence. As I swoop down, a bullet flies through him. He gasps in shock.

"Loki, you are having an out-of-body experience." He whips around to find me in spirit form beside him.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"If you don't follow me back to your body, it will die, leaving you stranded like this." The battle shrinks as I float upward. "Follow me! Quickly! The longer you are out the harder it is to get back in."

He weighs his options for all of a second, then begins to trail behind. _Thank goodness I was correct in assuming he would figure flying out quickly._ "Where are we? Why am I in Midgard?" Soul projection is often disorienting. _Wait! _His voice is coming from farther away!

I turn to see where he went. The portal was pulling him in. "Fight the pull! Stay close to me —"

"Put your hands where I can see them and get up slowly!" Fury's voice echoes from every direction. _Oh no. _We are almost at the top of the tower. I look up to see Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff approaching our bodies before the clap of thunder forces me back to my physical self.

A searing pain radiates from my left shoulder. I look up to see Agent Romanoff's gun pointed at me. "I said get up!" Fury commands.

_No! No, no, no! _"Please, his soul is disconnected from his body. If I don't bring him back, he'll die!" I plead.

"Sir, be careful. She defeated the Hulk and broke Loki's scepter," Banner pipes in. I didn't really hurt him earlier, just surprised him. He should still be able to catch Stark.

As I close my eyes and prepare to search for Loki once more, I receive another bullet wound, this time to my abdomen. _I don't _think _that hit anything important._ "I didn't say you could do anything yet!" Fury barks. _What don't you understand about Loki dying? _I shout internally. It's crunch time. My vision is blurring. I can't last much longer. As Agent Romanoff cocks her gun for one last shot, I pound the ground on impulse, earth-bending a concrete dome around Loki and myself and proceed to frantically search for his spirit.

There! A mile in the air, rapidly approaching the portal. I'm going to lose him. "Loki, come back!" I shout. He doesn't hear me. I try to go out to him but can only venture a little past the tower; something deep inside won't let me leave my body in the condition it's in. "Get away from there!" I fight the instinct tethering me. It is too strong. I put everything into my next shout, my last shout. A bright light flashes, erasing everything. I can't my hear my own scream to Loki. Then everything goes black.

・・・

Thor enters the tower just in time to see the young woman surround herself and his brother in concrete. With a mighty heave, Mjolnir breaks the shell and the group is encompassed in a light bright beyond description, lasting but a second. As they clear the stars from their eyes, a glowing orb the size of a bowling ball emerges from the woman's unconscious body and enters Loki's chest. He coughs and tries to get up. Agent Romanoff and Director Fury quickly cuff him and drag him away. After only a few yards he cries out and falls down in agony. The woman's back arches, mouth agape in a silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I roam aimlessly through the darkness. _It's over. You failed. You are now doomed to exist as a lost soul, slowly fading away until you eventually join the darkness. _I knew, ever since I gained my powers, that I would mostly likely die a horrible death. I figured one day I would miss blocking a sword or a bullet and become just another casualty on just another battlefield. _It isn't so bad. There is no pain this way. _I start. It's true. I don't hurt. I don't feel anything, any bodily need or sensation. I wrap the darkness around me, welcoming it. I will die in peace, on a vacation, nothing to worry me.

・・・

Loki paces the white tiles in the white room. There is nothing he could do to escape; even if he could get past the guards outside the small room, he wouldn't be able to get very far. He glances over at the young woman. She looks harmless enough, lying under a thin sheet on the hospital bed, but the handcuffs both of her wrists share with the rails speak of danger. He is tethered to her, unable to go more than three yards without causing the both of them agony.

His vision blurs. He stumbles, reaching toward the horridly uncomfortable chair in the corner before his sight fails him completely. Moments later, a tiny ball of light leaves his body and floats toward the young woman, sinking into her skin.

・・・

The solid black begins to peel away, light taking its place. Too much light. I shield my eyes against the offensive glare coming off the ice. _Ice? _I spin around. This landscape is familiar. It is the tundra near the Southern Water Tribe. I look down at my feet to find my younger self rubbing feeling into her toes. I shiver, feeling the same penetrating cold from then. The confusion and sudden survival instincts that overtook me then wash over me now. As Gran Gran approaches, I hear teeth chattering behind me. I turn to look, but no one is there. I can sense them. I spin in circles trying to see them, but they are always right behind me. As Gran Gran leads the younger me to her village, everything fades.

I am left alone again in the suffocating blackness, the presence gone. _How could someone have gotten into my memories? _I run frantically, searching for answers in the endless landscape that I am trapped in. I cannot just sit back and fade away now, not with someone in my head!

Eventually, more memories come. I don't find them; they just come to me, appearing out of the nothing. Every time there is that presence. When I first managed to visit home, I could feel its sympathy. Horror when I first killed a man. Sorrow when I had tried to defy the Universe's call and earned nothing but pain in every sinew of my body. More memories come, mostly from my recent past, a few from my childhood.

Then my last effort to save Loki appears. I can't look, but closing my eyes doesn't hide the images. I had failed so miserably, let a good man drift away into oblivion. Is he going through the same thing right now? Did I doom him to such a fate with my meddling? As this last memory fades, the presence remains. This whole time it only came with my memories, like it was imprinted on them, but now it comes up and grabs my shoulder, as if to comfort me. The darkness this time isn't the same. It's kind of orangey. It's my eyelids!

It takes effort, but I manage to slowly flutter my eyes open. _It can't be!_ As my eyes adjust to the light, the silhouette over me becomes clearer. It is undeniably him. He releases my shoulder.

"You're alive." I choke out. I try to sit up, only to find my arms weak and wrists cuffed to the bed. He says nothing but gives me a strange, confused look that I don't understand until I feel something drip onto my cheek. I was too weak to hold back my tears of joy. I didn't fail. I didn't fail him.

My eyelids grow weary. Sleep overcomes me. But it is okay. Everything worked out.

・・・

I open my eyes again and try to stretch, but something is restraining me. _Oh yeah. Handcuffs. _I groan as I maneuver into a sitting position. Usually I am wide awake and alert instantly, but I let myself get too weak this time. I search for my inner spark, finding only a dark emptiness inside of me. There isn't even a trickle left of the gushing river of power that usually flows through my veins. I sigh; it hurts. Everything hurts. Especially my left shoulder and right side.

Nick Fury strides through the sliding door as I finish examining the thick bandages covering most of my torso. My lack of power left me as weak as a normal human being, subject to slow healing.

"How long have I been out?" I croak.

"Three days. You came to a few hours ago."

_Wow. That's a long time. Three, though? _It's my favorite number. So perfect. Fury was saying something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. I zoned a bit. Please forgive me." _Stupid weakness, always striking when I'm vulnerable._

"I asked your name, soldier."

"What? Me? No, I'm no soldier. Well, maybe . . . . Sorry. It's Piper."

He raises an eyebrow. "Just Piper?" It is the one over his good eye; the eyepatch probably restricts his other one a bit.

"If I tell you any more, you will waste time trying to find records of me."

"Explain how that is a waste."

_Dude, you really are scary in real life. Did I just say 'dude'? No, I thought it. _I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It doesn't help. "I am from a different dimension. There will be no record of me here." I look around. "Where's Loki?"

"Being questioned. What dimension? You aren't Asgardian." He tries to keep me focused, keep the answers coming.

"I am from the Creator Dimension." Or is he trying to keep me _from _focusing? "I am called the Keeper or Guardian of the Universal Balance." I make a split second decision and add, "That's all I'm saying until you let me see Loki."

He glares at me. "You aren't in much condition to move," he grumbles.

"I'll deal."

He reluctantly releases me from the bed, replacing the handcuffs afterword. _Well, of course he deems me a threat. _I slowly scoot off the bed, grateful they realized wires and IVs wouldn't help me much. I wince as I get to my feet. I could try to hide my pain, my weakness, but that would take effort. Besides, I feel complete honesty is the best route here. I firmly believe that the truth, the whole truth if there is time, keeps away the unpredictable dangers of assumptions. Plus, if everyone sees how weak I am, maybe they won't be afraid of me? I can only hope.

When I follow the director through the door the guards stationed there join us, one on either side of me and two behind. I contemplate the best way to tell everything to Fury, because I am going to explain things to him; I just need to know that Loki is okay. Through the maze we go. _Is this the old helicarrier, or one of the new ones and they were just built sooner in this dimension? _I am about to ask, but Director Fury leads us through one of the many doors and I see him.

He's standing in the glass cage again, a new one obviously, his back turned toward us. Something washes over me and I take off running toward him. They open the door for me and as I run in I slip on the glass and fall on my face, unable to catch myself with cuffed hands; the air pushes out of my lungs in a sharp hiss. I fight the pain and hurriedly get back up, moaning at the protests of my body as I hear the door click back into place. It was a set up. I don't care. I pull Loki to face me. I have to know.

"No . . . ." The whisper takes form before I even register what I see. They had the muzzle on him. Purple bruises are already beginning to dot his pale skin. He continues to pointedly stare past me as I drop the hand I notice reaching up; I am afraid to hurt him. I close my eyes to still the trembling that has taken over my body. Whatever they did had to have been harsh to show like that. With a deep breath I unclench my fists and turn back toward Fury.

I look him dead in the eye. "Loki was brainwashed and mind-controlled." I keep my tone even and make sure to carefully enunciate every syllable of my next statement, "And he did not kill a single person." The few agents in the room exchange confused glances before regaining their composure. "I made sure of it." Was this information not shared yet?

Fury turns to leave. My anger subsides as a wave of panic comes over me. "You can't do this!" I shout, my voice cracking. "There's proof! Check the street cams. I know you know, Fury!"

"I'm an American citizen, darnit!" I add in a last attempt, now pressed against the glass.

"Different dimension. Doesn't count." The door clicks closed behind him and the guards.

I slide down onto my knees. "He didn't even turn around," I mumble. _So much for him being all nice earlier. _It's just Loki and myself now. Well, and the ever-present security on the other side of the cameras.

I turn to face the Asgardian. He is also sitting, still refusing to meet my gaze. I pull my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry." No reaction. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have meddled." Still no reaction. "Fury didn't tell you that no one died, did he?" This receives a quick glance. "No, not even Agent Coulson. That one was hard to pull off, though. He's probably still in the sick bay." He doesn't believe me. I sigh. "That's why I'm here. You know who I am. You saw my memories." He brings his knees up to his chest as well. "I'm sorry about that, too. No one should have been forced to see that." I curl up tighter, trying not to think about it. He may have never killed anyone, but I have, and he saw. No, he _experienced_. I shudder.

"I came because of you." He looks up, suddenly intent, but quickly catches himself and fakes indifference once more, turning his head and watching through the hair that was falling over his eyes. "Where I come from, where you're a story, it was left really unclear to what extent your actions were your own. When the balanced wavered during the time of Thor's first coming to Earth, I came to investigate. I saw you and _knew_ it couldn't be you who was going to do all those things." I give a less-than-half-hearted chuckle that startles him. "You would say that sympathy is my greatest weakness." I lean my head back against the glass. "You would be right. If it doesn't upset the balance, I can't just stand by and let someone suffer needlessly; I do enough of that when the Universe says it's necessary . . . . I didn't need to help you . . . . It may have been better if I didn't." I reach my hands up. "I can't feel the Balance right now, but I assume it isn't happy. The Universe can't be happy with me at all right now. I'm playing a dangerous game, risking upsetting the Balance beyond repair."

I shift and look straight at him. "But I promise you, I'll get you out of this mess. I'm going to finish what I started even if it kills me." The look he gives reminds me that I am half-dead as it is at the moment. " I know." I sigh and fall back, closing my eyes. "I'll find a way."

・・・

The door to the room makes that pfshhh sound. I carefully stand up, avoiding all bending and otherwise irritation of my wounds, and turn to see Natasha Romanoff standing contra-posto, arms crossed. I sway, head spinning. I suppose I got up too quickly.

"Don't get up on my account. You're weak yet."

I lean on the glass wall for support. "Yeah, but it would be impolite if I sat while you stood." I'm pretty sure I hear Loki snort and try my best to ignore it. The assassin gracefully slips into a seated half-lotus position on the floor. I follow, knees to chest again. "Thanks."

"I see the bleeding has stopped. That's a good sign." She makes weird small talk.

I nod. "Thanks for not hitting anything major. You're you, so I'll assume that was intended. But let's not beat around the bush, Agent Romanova." She winces almost imperceptibly and opens her mouth to speak. "So sorry! I really meant to say Romanoff. Please forgive me. My brain gets all muddled when I'm like this; I think it's the blood loss. I just ramble and get distracted and — and I'm doing it right now. Please give me a second."

In. Out. Okay. "You don't have to trick me into saying stuff. I want to come clean. On my eighteenth birthday —I'm twenty-four now — on my eighteenth birthday I woke up in a tundra. It really sucked because I have a summer birthday and my pajamas weren't warm at all! Anyway, I thought I was going to die. My toes were black with frostbite. Then this Inuit-like old lady came and brought me to her village and my toes magically healed. Well, I was at the Southern Water Tribe and the lady called in her granddaughter, Katara. I was like, 'I cheated death to be stuck in a the middle-of-nowhere with crazy role-player, seriously?' because that's all from a cartoon! Turns out, I'm a trans-dimensional being. Who knew, right?

"So basically, I was born in the Creator Dimension. I was raised human but I still don't know if I actual was one . . . . Doesn't matter. When people there get involved in fiction they create: movies, shows, novels, fanfics — I hate dealing with fanfics — anyway, when they get involved it becomes a whole new dimension. Nobody knows that, of course. They get to be their own people, only _most likely_ ending up following the Intended Plot through their own free will. Pretty cool, whatever. Oh, that's how I know your name. Big fan. You are the best female superhero. You aren't all about being a woman, but you don't hide it either. Few characters like that were written when you were, or even now. I'm distracted again."

"So there are fictional people living their lives, all is good and well. Except not! People create really unbalanced dimensions where really bad stuff happens or the Intended Plot is near-impossible and totally improbable to follow through. How sad, right? Well, problem is, all of the dimensions are connected. They each have a sort of yin-yang Balance that pool together to form the big yin-yang Balance of the multi-dimensional Universe! And when one goes sour, it ca make more go sour, resulting in a domino effect that could result in the End. Of everything. My dimension included. So I exist. The Universe directs me to dimensions that are unbalanced or wavering, which generally happens at Climaxes, so I can fix it. Sometimes that means pushing for the Intended Plot, sometimes the opposite, and sometimes something in-between. . . . Um, yeah. That's basically my life until I eventually get killed because I may or may not be immortal."

Unfazed throughout by rambly-rant explanation, she points out, "but you're not here because of the Balance."

"Right. Figured you were watching. I have a soft spot for people that don't have to suffer, or, you know, die. People needed to be hurt and chaos needed to ensue to bring about the Avengers, and the Balance generally revolves around Main Characters and involves things like Character Development. The people didn't have to die, but I couldn't really directly help out."

"How many were meant to die? Coulson for one; probably a few hundred in New York?"

I squirm a bit. " . . . like eighty-something by the end of Stuttgart. Thousands in New York," I mutter. "But it's not his fault!" I say louder.

She gets up and leaves without responding. "Craa-ap." I lean against the wall again when I turn to face Loki. "Fury will come through." I assure him, though unable to meet his gaze. "He's a good guy; he'll make the right decision." _What about his superiors? _I almost forgot about them. They wanted to blow up Manhattan! I can't say I trust _their_ judgement. _Ugh._


	3. Chapter 3

_Under he goes again. "My name is Piper Margaret Green! I am the Guardian of the Universal Balance! What more do you want from me?"_

_The agent pulls Loki's head back out of the water. "Everything." Back under, still spluttering._

_"__There's only so much I can say! If I say too much, the Balance could be upended and endanger this dimension."_

_Loki is pulled up again, spitting water out. They had taken his muzzle off for the moment. The agent shoves him back under for longer this time. "You don't know that for sure."_

_"__Fine! But I only know so much!" He is pulled back out. I scramble to remember the few relevant scenes from the newer _Marvel_ series and what I had actually bothered to look into during my time here as my companion lay on his side, vomitting water. "There is a being known as the Other. Loki's mind was twisted into helping him. He wants to take over the dimension, but the Avengers are now protecting Earth, so Midgard should be safe." The agent kicks Loki's stomach and looks at me pointedly. "That's it! That's all I know! I left home before the other movies came out! There's an Avengers sequel, but I don't know what happens!"_

_"__You're trying to tell me that you know Loki was mind-controlled but know almost nothing about it?"_

_"__I was busy!"_

_The agent kicked Loki one last time before leaving and everything fades to black._

_"__Torturing her will amount to nothing. She will not respond to physical harm." Loki's voice echoes through my mind._

_"__Then we'll have to try something else, won't we?" Fury's gruff voice responds._

I awake with a start. That explains so much. I glance over at my companion, sitting across from the puddle left in our cage from the first round of torture. _He protected me._

・・・

He flashes five full hands and his pointer finger in quick succession. 555,551. _What?_ 3 and 42 were obvious, but that one is a total inside joke from my fourth grade class! It is also the third number he guessed in a row without needing any hints. I squint at him. "You," I accuse, "are reading my mind." It really is a joke; that isn't something I remembered Loki being able to actually do, just pretend to do. My brow furrows as I realize he still wouldn't directly at me while we played. I had figured up to this point that he hated me, but that unfocused gaze was familiar . . . .

"You really are, aren't you? That's not nice! Auras are a projection of the soul, don't read them unless you have to! I gave you that respect!" I burst out. "And cheating at guessing numbers does not qualify as a valid reason!" I stick my tongue out. I refuse to play any longer if he insists on cheating!

・・・

"What if I bit you to gain strength, then turned into a really strong vampire and broke us out?" I suggest.

_Moronic._

"You're right, I don't know a vampire form that could get out of this one." I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling while I scheme. I get a sense of his responses from his micro-expressions in the corner of my eye. Okay, his mask is pretty broken right now from my annoying him, and the disgust is quite evident.

. . . .

"Oh, yeah. I would have to be a vampire to bite you. Or for it to amount to anything, anyway." I'm really just passing the time. "Would your blood even help? Whatever, new plan. We jump up and down until this thing breaks loose and we fall out of here!"

_Are you serious?_

"Yeah, even if we could actually knock this loose, we would be stuck in perpetual states of dying at the bottom of the ocean. Or just die. I can't really speak for either of us on that one."

_Why am I stuck with you?_

"Not nice! . . . Oh, I know! I will annoy Fury by using telepathy to sing obnoxious songs in his head until he is so annoyed that he sets us free!"

_I hate you._

"Aw, that was the best one yet. I just need another hour or so to be able to actually pull that one off!"

・・・

This time we are escorted down a few halls and into a large room. An agent pulls the weapon that Coulson shot Loki with out of a box as the two of us are split up. Loki is placed at one end of the room, I am left with guards on either side of me on a wall facing their newest spectacle.

"Agent Coulson was the first to test this out. Unfortunately, the rest of us didn't get to see. Shall we try it now?"

"I told you everything that I can!"

"We'll see." A blast of epic proportions forces Loki back and down onto his knees. His skin instantly begins to bruise further.

"Stop!"

The agent looks at me expectantly. After I give up no more information, another blast sends Loki to his hands and knees. I kick down the guard on my left and twist away before the guard on my right can restrain. I run toward Loki as the gun is warmed up to its fullest. This blast hits me full force in the back and I collapse in front of the Asgardian, my body unable to handle the same level of opposition as his.

That session was deemed a failure and we were quickly dragged back to the cage. After they toss us both in I crawl over to Loki and rest his head in my lap, attempting to give him at least some comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Pfshhh. Loki winces at the sound. I squeeze his hand reassuringly. After a minute, whoever walked in clears their throat. I finally look up to see our new guest.

"How are you faring?" Steve Rogers asks.

So many snarky replies go through my mind, but none succeed in gaining utterance.

"Stupid question, huh."

"Forgive my rudeness, but what do you want?"

He pauses, seemingly confused by my demand. "I guess . . . I just wanted to express my disagreement with the situation." Loki coughs.

"Then do something about it."

"That's not my place."

"So you just want to be absolved?"

"I—"

Indignation is burning a whole in my chest. "An unjust order is no order at all!"

"That's not how it works." He appears to be honestly distressed. This could be it. I try to quiet my anger and appeal to him.

"Captain, I though you followed a higher law." He stares at me, taken aback, apparently taking it as an insult. "Please, Captain Rogers," I make my decision. It's now or never. Loki's pride can take the blow. "He's dying."

" . . . What do you expect me to do?" he whispers.

My breath catches. This is it. "Help us escape."

He shakes his head. "Ma'am, this is a high security vessel flying over a mile above the ocean."

"I have a plan, but I need your help." He looks really torn. I carefully set Loki's head down toward the edge of the cage. "He won't survive another round of torture. Loki didn't kill anyone; he doesn't deserve this." His gaze wanders to Loki, but he finally sets his jaw when he sees the burn on my face.

"What do I have to do?"

I fail at holding back a small smile as I sigh in relief. "Three things. First you have to open the door to this cage." He nods and scans a control panel for the appropriately labeled button. I step out as the door opens. "Now you need to lend me your strength." He starts toward Loki, who has now maneuvered into an almost-sitting position. "That's not what I mean." He turns back toward me. "I'm really weak now with the power for very little. I need to do more than my depleted reserves will allow." I look him in the eye. "I, uh, need to siphon some of your strength. You will feel dizzy, but you will be back to normal by tomorrow, the day after at the latest." I step forward tentatively.

He steps back. After taking a breath, he carefully rolls up his sleeve and juts his fist out to me, wrist facing upward. "No, no. Just, stand still." I reached up — okay, yeah, on my tip-toes — and touched his temples. Closing my eyes, I poke a hole through the barrier between our auras, pulling a thread of his strength into myself. Ick, I feel like a leech. I step into my mental control room, pulling up my power as a graph on a screen. I estimate how much power my plan will take and carefully watch as my power grows. When I step away he stumbles a bit.

"I'm sorry. You really will feel better in a day or so."

He nods. "What now?"

I gesture toward Loki and he helps me lift him up. The two of us practically drag him out of the cage. When we reach the edge of the platform I wrap my arms around Loki so I can hold him up on my own — my hands are still cuffed — and nod toward Rogers. "Open the hatch."

"Pardon?"

I roll my shoulders. "It would be our exit. Open it and I can handle the rest."

" . . . Okay." There is a pause as he searches for the correct button again.

I look over my shoulder. "Captain Rogers?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you. I really . . . I can't ever repay you for this, but if you need me, just ask. I'll be there."

He nods and quickly presses the newly-found button, conscious of the probability of agents alerted to the plan heading our way already. My ears pop from the sudden pressure change. I take a deep breath, then let Loki and myself fall forward toward the endless blue beneath us. I begin to change, my muscles stretching and growing. As my body enlarges, the cuffs grow unbearably tight then pop off. I am now clutching Loki in my claws as my leathery wings open to catch the air and we rapidly decelerate. As I flap the bat-like wings protruding from my back I wrap the light around my forest green scales, turning us invisible for the duration of our trip.

About an hour of top-speed flying later I can't maintain invisibility anymore and we slowly appear a mile from shore. I glide toward the cliff face and dig my hind talons in. As I gently set Loki down, a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist strides out of his multi-million dollar home looking ready for a fight. He calms down as I shift back to my native human form, actually cringing at the dingy state of my clothes.

"You could really use a shower."

"Please help me with him," I plead, but Stark is already hoisting my companion up, refusing to let me take any of his weight.

"I don't like surprises, but your idea of dropping by earned you a ticket through the door." He flashes his signature half-sincere grin.

I nod. "Thank you."

Inside he sets Loki down on a plush white couch, effectively ruining it, and walks away toward the basement. "Help yourself to the bar!" He calls over his shoulder.

I sit across from Loki, ignoring the invitation. I am greeted with a stare that would turn your blood to ice. "Well, where did you expect me to go? Come on, Mr. Mastermind, you knew we would end up here eventually." A few more seconds of the glare before he decides to just pointedly ignore me, instead pouting at the ceiling. I stick my tongue out at him. _Stupidhead_.

"So this is how super-villains fight, huh?" Stark comments, an array of tools in hand.

"Yeah, apparently the silent treatment is considered the ultimate snub on Asgard."

Stark coughs to hide his laugh. "He's muzzled."

I cock my head. "Your point?"

He just shakes his head and approaches Loki. "If I take these cuffs off him, he won't try anything?" He asks, proceeding to do so before I answer.

"His bark is worse than his bite, but no. He won't try anything unless he has yet to learn his lesson in consequences."

"In that case," a thud sounds as the cuffs fall to the floor, "I might leave the muzzle on." He takes that off as well, however, Loki refusing to look at either of us the entire time. Stark tosses the cuffs and muzzle aside then leaves to return his tools. Loki closes his eyes, presumably assuming that sleep should be taken when the opportunity arises.

"So—" Tony Stark begins. I cut him off with a shushing motion, staring intently at the Trickster.

"He's actually sound asleep," I sigh, relieved. I've had enough of his attitude for one day, and he is weak and has yet to speak two words to me. I shake my head and turn to face our host, now seated in the other chair of the sitting area. "Thank you for helping us, Mr. Stark."

"It's not everyday a dragon lands in your backyard. Now tell me," he leans in. "Did you really quiet the rage monster?" he asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. I just suppressed the Hulk temporarily."

"So, what are you? I mean, defeating green giants, hanging out with Frost Giants, you're pretty small for this vocation when you don't have scales." I glance over at Loki to check he's still asleep while I prepare my answer. "No need to answer; I already hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on you. Saw the footage, too. Nice job saving New York."

I smile at the compliment. "I didn't do it alone." I sigh. "Mr. Stark—"

"It's Tony."

"Tony, if you've hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. then you know Loki's innocent."

"And that you clearly are madly in love with the guy."

Blood rushes to my face. "Excu—"

"I mean, the way you look at him? And you broke him out of prison. You said yourself that you're doing it all for him. Well, that's why I'm helping. I'm a sucker for an underdog romance."

"I'm helping him because I can empathize with him. I know what he's been through. But love? Tony, I can't love."

"I don't believe that. Everyone can love. Except maybe the Eyepatch."

"You mistake my meaning. I meant something along the lines of I shouldn't love. It's dangerous. For me and whomever is unfortunate enough to be stuck with me. I leave unexpectedly for unknown amounts of time, never sure if I'm coming back."

"That's the life of every businessman ever, honey."

"But I can't let anything distract me. The Universe is my first priority. It always will be."

"I see. Anyway," _Seriously? He's just changing the conversation like that? How eccentric._ "What's the plan?" I check one more time to make sure Sleeping Beauty over here isn't faking. "You came to me because I know who you two are, wouldn't be afraid, and wouldn't just turn you over. But you have more of a plan, right?" he asks, mistaking my glance for uncertainty.

"Thor. You can get us Thor. I am going to borrow his strength and take us to Asgard."

"Not sure they want to see Loki's face in those parts."

"Quite to the contrary, they wish to appease justice on their own terms. It's safer there for him, and it's where those two should be according to the Intended Plot."

He nods, understanding. "He's helping clean up Manhattan. I'll give him a call." He pulls his phone out. "Hey, Pepper. . . . Yes, I know. . . . Okay, yeah. . . . Look, get me Thor." There is a long pause as the Asgardian is summoned.

"He's on the other side of this contraption?" Thor must have yelled into the phone because I can hear him.

"Yeah, don't yell at it, you'll scare it. Anyway—"

"My apologies cellular telephone." Slightly quieter.

"I'm testing a new suit and I want to see how it holds up to your lightning. Have Pepper send you here."

"I am busy cleaning up my brother's mess at the moment, but I will come when it is under control here."

"You need a break. I insist."

"Miss Seasoning of the Pot, the Man of Iron requests my presence." Tony hangs up, goal obviously accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake suddenly, jumping a bit. I swat away the strand of Loki's hair that was tickling my nose. Apparently I fell asleep sitting against the couch.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I look up to see Tony Stark walking toward me, sipping from a glass of something dark. I figure it's safe to assume that it's alcohol. "Our guest will be here in a minute."

Approximately a minute of awkward silence later, "It is good to see you again, Man of Iron!" Tony smiles at being correct. _He totally cheated using Jarvis. _Loki is awake now, eyes still closed. _Still ignoring us, huh?_

I slowly stand up, trying not to wince at the pain of my wounds. It isn't easy diverting my power away from healing, but it is necessary. "Why is the lady-friend of my brother here?" Said man sits up, carefully looking at no one. "He is here, too? Why was I not informed of their release?" Loki rolls his eyes. I stifle a laugh at his obvious disdain for his adopted brother.

"Because we weren't. We broke out."

"Am I meant to condone this?"

"Consider Midgardian justice served. It's time for us to go to Asgard."

"That is easier said than done."

"It seems you do not know who I am. I am the Guradian of the Universal Balance."

"I am unfamiliar with that title."

"Of course Odin wouldn't have told you. Loki probably read about me in a book." Loki snickers, obviously picking up on the fact that no one considers Thor to be a big reader. "I am weak now, but if I can borrow your magic I can take us to Asgard and you can confront your father about me."

After I leech enough of Thor's magic to get the three of us to Asgard and the two of us elsewhere if need be, we maneuver Loki between Thor and I to support him.

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"I have a policy, a vow I made. Even if it means gambling with the Balance, if someone asks for my help, I will be there."

"Here's to hoping I don't end up in that situation." He toasted the air, though only he had a glass. I nod, take a deep breath, and teleport us to Odin's throne room.

"Thor, why have you brought a mortal?" _Seriously, no 'my sons are home, yay'?_ He motions for two guards to take Loki. _Oh, heck no._

"Excuse me, sir, but I am no mortal."

"Then who are you that dares intrude upon my court?"

"I am the Guardian of the Universal Balance." The guards move to take Loki and I put a hand up, gesturing for them to stop. "I have returned your sons but will quickly take Loki elsewhere if you move to imprison him." He glares. Frigga whispers something in his ear and his brow furrows deeper. "Very well. Thor, escort Loki to his room."

・・・

"Can you get someone to bring me a bowl?"

Thor nods and walks away. I walk into the on-suite ad grab a few had towels. Noting a knife on the counter, he probably has them everywhere, I grab that too. I pull an end table over next to the bed ad set the towels on it, the knife nestled between them. I am quickly supplied with a bowl that I promptly fill with warm water. As I set that down next to the towels I tell Loki to take his shirt off, to which I receive no response.

"Look, I took extra magic from Thor ad I intend to use it. Now remove your shirt so I ca heal your wounds easier." He sighs and slowly complies. I have to help him a bit, grinding my teeth at the sight of his black-and-blue chest. He avoids eye contact as I begin cleaning him up enough to see what I have to deal with.

"Stop moving. I know it hurts, but the more you move the longer this will take." He stops fidgeting and sets his jaw. I sigh. "Two years ago I helped fight back an orcish siege. There were hundreds of thousands of them; the people never had a chance, contrary to what the author wrote. I decided that if I took on a dragon form we could end it all in one decisive battle. Within minutes my wings were shredded by arrows and I was grounded." _Fury is going to pay for this. No, it wasn't him. It was the World Security Council._ "To spare you the details, I was pretty torn up after that, but I remained on the city wall helping the archers. I didn't heal for over two months, and with my body focused on healing the constantly reopening wounds my power was depleted, leaving me a human and not as helpful as I would have wished." I can finally see most of his wounds. They aren't too bad, at least compared to what a human would look like after that. "That's what motivated me to find a way around the instinct that forces my power first to healing myself." I set the rag aside and let my right hand hover over the center of his chest. I close my eyes and let it wander over each wound, applying healing magic as I go. When I open my eyes I find him staring at me intently. _Was I making weird faces as I healed him or something? _I just roll my eyes and maneuver behind him.

I have to choke down a gasp. His back is riddled with angry red lines. I place my hand over one, careful not to touch him, and read into his aura. It looks like they are from his time between Asgard and Midgard, spelled against healing. I stop reading and reach for the dagger. I don't know what he is thinking as I reveal it, but he shivers as I press my had to a wound a second later. "I'm sorry. Physical contact let's me heal easier." I realize the sticky warmth is probably confusing him. "This is going to sound disgusting, but exposing your wounds to my blood will help me channel my power into them. So yes, I sliced my palm." I go silent as I focus on systematically removing the curses and healing the almost-scars. "There." I clean up the blood on his back, my palm, and the knife. I then clean up the bowl and towels. After I replace the end table, I turn to look at him. Rest well, okay? You need it." I pause. "And please stop with the silent treatment. You are way too old for that and its unbefitting to a silver tongued god." I turn to leave. As I am about to open the door, "thank you." I leave wondering if I was imagining things.

Thor is waiting outside Loki's room. "How is he?"

"I managed to heal his wounds, but . . . ."

"His mental state will take time."

"Yeah," I sigh.

"A room has been prepared for you, if you would follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up slowly, reluctantly returning to a world of pain. Eyes still closed, refusing to be truly awake, I sit up and stretch my arms over my head and groan. Every muscle aches; every single one, I'm pretty sure. There is no going back to sleep. I open my eyes and gasp.

So, I didn't really pay attention to the room last night. I was just overjoyed at the prospect of a bed. I still am, actually. Beds are extremely underrated. Anyway, the room is like a penthouse suite minus the kitchen. It could probably eat my parents' house. The main high-ceilinged room is furnished with a bed, my favorite part, a lavish but elegant sitting area near a giant _bookshelf! Books! _I jump out of bed and run over. Then I look at my clothes. And back to the books. I am too gross right now to properly honor those books. I turn to the on-suite. I open the door to find one of those spray-from-every-direction showers and a swimming pool of a tub. I suddenly realize that the lights came on when I wanted them to. That's freaky awesome magic. As I let hot water rinse the grime off my body I contemplate my situation.

I should probably hang around until the sequel to make sure I didn't mess things up too much. In that time I can probably learn a few tricks of the Asgardian form and take on a new weapon. And read. I can read again! If I don't have too many jobs. I frown at the finally-clear water cascading from my hair. I don't want many jobs while I'm here. I want to hang out with Frigga! And Sif! And read! When was the last time I got to read rather than live fiction? Probably the day before my eighteenth birthday.

When I step out of the shower I realize that I have nothing clean and presentable to wear. I step over to the closet (more like a store), to find it filled with clothes for every occasion. I put on a simple green dress that allows for a range of combative motion. Finding a stash of weapons in the back of the walk-in closet, I strap a small blade to a belt at my waist. Satisfied, I walk out the door and almost into a large Asgardian man.

He steps aside gracefully just in time. "My apologies, my lady."

"No, it was my fault. I'm a little off my game today." I smile sheepishly as I notice a second guard watching, sloughing against the wall. "So, are you two my escorts or guards."

"You are very keen, my lady," the second guard answers. "We are both."

I smile. "Odin is very wise, but he has nothing to fear from me. Now, I am quite famished, could you please escort me to the dining hall?"

"Breakfast will not be served for another hour yet."

"Huh, I slept in, too. Well, have you heard any good jokes lately?"

The guards entertain me with tales of Frost Giants in bars and go with me to the kitchen for an early morning snack.

"It is good to see you up and about"

"My lady," the guards and I say together, bowing to the queen, who snuck up from behind.

She laughs. "None of that with me, Guardian. I would prefer you simply call me Frigga." That is what I had told the guards, except I added that I am by no means a lady. I smile, glad to be on familiar terms with the queen. "I see you are an early riser. How are you this morning?"

We begin to walk toward the dining hall, the guards at a polite distance behind us. "Honestly, sore. But it is nice to know that you believe me."

"About being the Guardian? Of course, you radiate power."

"Even in my weakened state?"

"It would seem so. I hope your recovery is speedy, however."

"I hope so, too. I can't afford to be weak for too long. I've never been this drained before, though, so I have no clue how long it will take for me to even heal, let alone recover my reserves of magic." We arrive at the hall. The guards leave as they see Thor enter from another door.

"My lady!" he booms, running over.

"Please, it's just Piper."

"Alright, Piper. I realized that I have yet to thank you for helping my brother. Your assistance is much appreciated." It had just passed unsaid between Frigga and I that she was grateful. You could tell by her ease with me.

I nod. "It is my sworn duty to protect those in need. No thanks is necessary."

"You have been a great help to this family. You will have our infinite gratitude," Frigga responds. She is too kind.

As we sit at the table, which is already laden with food, Odin walks in. He nods at his family before sitting down. "Sir, I am so sorry about yesterday. I was rude in my attempt to assist your son. Please accept my apology, I truly am humbled by your wisdom and experience."

"You have silver tongue not unlike Loki."

"I mean no disrespect—"

He puts up a hand. "I accept your apology."

I exhale the breath I hadn't known I was holding and nod. "Thank you, sir." He loads his plate and the rest of us follow suit. "I take it Loki will not be joining us?"

"He looked greatly injured. He is most likely resting," Thor replies.

"I doubt that. I healed him last night. He's just moping." I sigh.

"I thought you were weak right now," Frigga points out.

"I am. I siphoned some of Thor's power to get us here, with extra to take Loki elsewhere if need be. The need did not arise, so I spent Thor's power healing your son instead."

"What about your wounds?" Odin asks.

"I will heal in time." We finish the meal in silence. "What's Loki's favorite? I'll take it to him." A servant is sent to fetch a tray as I rise.

"Are you up for a tour today?"

"Of course!" I say a little too excitedly. The servant returns with a tray that I load up under the direction of Thor and Frigga. I chuckle. Loki doesn't seem to eat nearly as much as his brother.

My two guards follow me all the way to Loki's room. It is down the hall from my room, I just didn't look that way before. It is guarded by two additional guards. _Cool. I'm deemed an equal threat as Loki!_ I smile and knock on the door with my foot. "Loki? It's Piper. Can I come in." A minute before asking a guard to open the door for me. "I'm coming in, now."

He is laying on his bed, his pale skin practically shining in a sea of lavish greens and gold. His room has twice the books that mine does, with the sitting area turned into a study. As I approach he continues to stare at the ceiling. He is just like I left him. He never even changed his clothes. _Ew_. I set the tray on the bedside table and lay next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I receive silence. "I told you already, you're too old for the silent treatment."

"Leave."

"That's rude. . . . I apologized to your father."

"He's not my father. He is Thor's father."

"Whatever. I apologized to Odin. I think he might come to trust me, but I'm not sure yet. Your mother likes me, though."

"How long are you going to stay."

"Don't know. Probably through the sequel to make sure I didn't mess anything up." We sit in silence while I contemplate his question. What really affects my stay is how long it takes to heal him. I get up and head toward the door.

"Life."

"That's a lot to think about. You've had a long life and still have millennia ahead of you. . . . I suggest not worrying about it. Oh! And get cleaned up. You're taking me on a tour of the palace in ten minutes."


End file.
